Anna
by Sarenity
Summary: Harry has a twin sister with a dark past. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my second attempt at fan fiction, since I didn't receive any reviews for my first piece I took it down Hopefully you people will like this one better.

This is my version of the sixth year. A few changes though Sirius didn't die but he is still a criminal. Harry is now living at Grimmuld Place for his own protection.

Remus Lupin looked at the building in front of him. It looked like a cross between a hospital and a resort. Just a few days ago he had been called into Dumbledore's office and was told that the Potters had not one but two children. That James and Lily had a daughter that had been sent away for her own protection. That it was important to get her now before Voldemort found her and used her as leverage against the light side. Remus was nervous this girl was his goddaughter and he wondered what she was like. He walked in and stopped a person on their way out "what is this place?" he asked.

The man looked annoyed but answered "rehab."

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"For druggies and alcoholics." He replied before walking out the door.

Remus wondered why his goddaughter would be in a place like this but he shoved this question it the back of his mind and walked to the reception desk and said "I'm here to see Anna Micheals." The woman frowned but directed him to the third floor. He went up to the third floor and headed straight for the nurses' station and again asked to see Anna Micheals.

The nurse in front of him looked at him suspiciously before asking "are you family?"

"I'm her uncle Remus," he replied hoping that Anna would go with it. The nurse gave him another look before heading down the hall and disappearing into a room. She came out a minute later with a girl beside her.

From what he could see the girl had long black hair. He caught a whiff of her scent and she smelled like Lily, as she came closer he saw that she looked a lot like Lily, she had Lily's expressive green eyes and once she was in arms length he saw that there were dark circles under those eyes as though she hadn't sleep in days. She was wearing a long sleeved black button down shirt with the arms rolled up just below her elbow and dark blue jeans that had been faded at, above, and below the knee. When the stopped she opened her mouth and said with a slight smirk "hello uncle Remus."

Ok I know this is short but this just seems to be a good stopping point. I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I got a review, Thank you so much hunni07 for your review

Anna gave Remus a small smirk and said "hello uncle Remus."

Remus smiled at the fact that the girl was playing along and asked "is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

"Sure out in the garden," Anna replied. They were silent as they made their way through the building. Remus found the whole clinic to be off , as though there was something almost magical about the place. When they got several feet away from the building Anna turned to him and asked bluntly "what the hell are you?"

Remus was in shock but decided to play it dumb and asked "what do you mean?"

"Look I know your not human, its subtle but you don't act completely human. So what are you, half demon? Werewolf? Shaman? Witch? Some sort of priest? What?"

Remus deciding that honesty was the best policy said "werewolf. How did you know?"

"I've been around magical beings enough to notice that sort of thing, so Remus why are you here?" She saw the he was a little apprehensive so then followed "look answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Well Anna I'm from Hogwarts .."

Before he could finish she asked "the magic school in England? Why?"

"You know about magic, I thought you were raised a muggle?"

"Oh I didn't know magic existed until about three years ago so why do they want me?"

Remus looked confused and asked "did you go to a magic school?"

"No, but I did get some tutoring over the last few years, so why does Hogwarts want me?"

"You're in danger Anna, there's a powerful wizard that wants you," Remus stopped to let the information sink in.

"Really," she said in a bored tone. "What does he want, money? An alliance? What?"

"I really shouldn't be the one to explain, the headmaster can explain it better. I can tell you that we want you to come to Hogwarts."

"Sure I'll go, I've got nothing better to do, can you wait until tomorrow that's when my 28 days are up."

"What are you in here for?"

"Officially Heroine, actually Orpheus."

"Alright," Remus said confused I'll pick you up here tomorrow, around noon."

"Ok, but I got to make a few stops first."

"See you then," said Remus.

The next day around noon Remus found himself at the clinic, waiting by the reception desk was Anna, this time she was in a black suit and her long dark hair was done in an elegant knot. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"Ok then," the walked outside and a few minutes later a limousine pulled up to the curb. Anna stepped in, Remus hesitated before climbing in. "My lawyer," Anna said to the driver before they sped off. Ten Minutes later they were outside the Wolfram & Hart building. "Are you coming?" Anna asked as she got out.

Remus nodded as he stepped out of the car and followed Anna. AS he passed through the doors he felt that this place wasn't quite right, it felt evil.

Anna stopped at the front desk and said "I have an appointment to see Lilah Morgan."

The receptionist pointed to the elevator and Anna walked to it. Remus followed, brimming with questions.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"An evil law firm," Anna said nonchalantly. "Although they're lawyers so it seems a little redundant to call them evil."

"They're evil! Why are they your lawyers?" Remus exclaimed.

"Because they're good at what they do."

"What about your parents, do you have the same lawyer?"

"My parents are dead," Anna said coldly.

"I'm sorry," said Remus.

"It's alright," Anna said. "You weren't the drunk diver who killed them. Just then the elevator beeped and Anna said "here we are."

Ok the next chapter should be coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

As the elevator doors popped open Anna walked swiftly down the hall Remus followed wanting his questions answered. She stopped at a desk and said "Anna Michaels, I have a twelve thirty appointment with Lilah Morgan."

The secretary got on the phone and said a few words to the person on the other end. She hung up and said "Ms. Morgan will see you now."

"Thanks," Anna said and went through the office behind the desk. Remus following her every step.

Remus saw an attractive woman in her early thirties behind a large desk when she saw Anna she immediately stood up and had a welcoming smile on her face "Anna how nice to see you again, I'm so sorry about what happened to your master,'" she said.

'Thank you," said Anna. "Now you know why I'm here right?"

"Yes according to your master's will upon your completion of rehabilitation, you stand to inherit everything."

"Everything? I didn't know he left me everything, I thought he left me enough to be comfortable."

"He left explicit instructions that you were to receive his entire estate, which includes not only his money and homes, but also his corporation and his stock in Wolfram & Hart. Oh who's this?" Lilah asked finally noticing Remus.

"A new associate and before you ask no I'm not sleeping with him,"

"Okay," said Lilah in a tone that sounded as if she didn't believe Anna

"Look just have my affairs sent to the London branch of Wolfram & Hart, I'll deal with it there."

"Fine," said Lilah. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Oh how is the Angel project coming along?" Anna asked with interest. "I know it's been difficult since Lindsay left."

"I've been doing just fine on my own," Lilah said curtly.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Lilah, I hope you get Angel," with that Anna and Remus left.

Once they were outside and vack in the car Remus couldn't contain himself anymore, "I want answers," he demanded

"You'll get them later," Anna said annoyed. "Besides what gives you the right to demand things from me?"

Remus bit his tongue; he didn't want to say that because he was her godfather he was now her guardian. He wanted to wait for Dumbledore to explain things to her, "I just want to know what's going on."

"Look I've got to make a few more stops, then we can go to Hogwarts ok?" She the turned to the driver and said "Caritas."

Remus looked at Anna and saw for the first time that she looked older than sixteen; she looked more like she was in her early twenties, from what little time he spent with her

He found her to be a hard person.

A few minutes later Anna started to take off her jacket to reveal the black tank top underneath. She pulled a leopard print skirt from a bag that he didn't just noticed then said rather blasé, "unless you want to watch turn your head."' Remus blushed and turned his head." The car stopped and Anna stepped out and Remus followed he noticed that they were at what looked like a club; Anna turned to him and asked "are you coming?"

Remus got out the car and followed Anna who before entering undid her hair letting the dark length hang free. A they entered the club Remus again noticed an almost magical feeling in the air; he didn't think that anyone was there until he then heard a voice say "we're closed."

"Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan get your cute green ass out here now!" Anna shouted.

Just then a tall green skinned demon with short horns came out without stretched arms, "Anna how nice to see you again. I heard what happened, I'm so sorry."

She went up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Lorne I miss him," she cried. Anna had tears running down her cheeks, her makeup was ruined.

"That's it sweetheart let it out, I know it hurts, you two were together for a long time" After a few minutes of sobbing Anna calmed own and stopped, "do you want a drink?" Lorne asked. Anna nodded and the demon Lorne went behind the bar and poured a thick liquid from a strange bottle into a shot glass. He handed it to Anna who drank it down in a single gulp. Lorne shivered "I don't know how you can drink that stuff; you're my only human customer who orders it."

"It's an acquired taste," Anna replied. "Look now that my master is gone I feel out of place. I need you to read me, let me know what's in store."

"Ok sugarplum hop on stage and start singing." As Anna walked to the stage Lorne turned to Remus and said "I'm Lorne by the way."

"You're a demon." Remus stated

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious, say what are you doing with Anna anyways?"

"I just want to help her that's all."

"Believe me pal Anna can take care of herself. She's a survivor, but her master did a little over a month ago and that wound is gonna take long time to heal."

"Who was her master? I keep hearing people mention it and I want to know what's going on."

Just then the music started and Anna began to sing

Love is tragic

Love is bold

You will always

Do what you are told

Love is hard

Love is strong

You will never say that you were wrong

I don't know when I got bitter

Love is surely better when it's gone

'Cause you wanted more

More than I could give

More than I could handle

In a life that I can't live

You wanted more

More than I could bear

More than I could offer

For a love that isn't there

Love is color

Love is loud

Love is never saying you're too proud

Love is trusting

Love is honest

Love is not a hand that holds you down

I don't know when I got bitter

Love is surely better when it's gone

'Cause you wanted more

More than I could give

More than I could handle

In a life that I can't live

You wanted more

More than I could bear

More than I could offer

For a love that isn't there

I got to pick me up when I am down

I got to get my feet back on the ground

I got to pick me up when I am down

I don't know when I got bitter

Love is surely better when it's gone

'Cause you wanted more

More than I could give

More than I could handle

In a life that I can't live

You wanted more

More than I could bear

More than I could offer

For a love that isn't there

You wanted more

More than I could love

More than I could offer

The harder you would shove

You wanted more

More than I could give

More than I could handle

In a life that I can't live

The song ended and Lorne said "Sugarplum that was good I see we've been practicing,"

"Yeah there wasn't much to do at rehab."

"Look," said Lorne. "You have a choice now, you can either go dark or light. Right now your in the gray area. If you go with him right now," gesturing to Remus. "You'll get answers to questions you didn't think you had."

"Thanks Lorne for that cryptic piece of advice," Anna said with a smile.

"Anytime Sugar, anytime."

They left Caritas and they arrived to a palatial estate. Anna called it home and told Remus to wait in the car and half an hour later she came back carrying a large bag. "Alright," Anna said. "I'm ready to go."

Ok the song lyrics are from Tonic, the song is You Wanted More.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Chapter four is up.

As they drove through the city Anna asked "how are we going to get there?"

"Portkey," Remus replied.

"OK," Anna replied not surprised.

As the passed a rough part of the city Remus told the driver to stop at an intersection.

They got out and Anna asked "now what?"

"Now we travel by portkey"

Remus led Anna down an ally and pulled out an old boot from behind a dumpster, "touch it" he instructed. Anna did as she was told and began to feel a strange pulling sensation. She saw that she was in a rather dirty room in what appeared to be a crumbling house There she saw a ridiculus looking man with a tall pointy hat that looked like the epitome of what a wizard looked like. "Hello Anna" the man said.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," replied Anna.

"You know who I am?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes, you do have a reputation in all magical communities." said Anna.

"So you know of magic?" He asked.

"Oh yes," she replied.

"But you havent been in any magic school."

"I didn't learn your pathetic little wand magic."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "What did you learn?"

I was taught by the best shamans, priests, witches, and sorcerers."

Remus looked surprised "When you said you had some tutoring I thought that you meant that you had only done the basics."

"Well I lied, I have a tendency to that," said Anna. "So why am I here?"

"You are here to learn of you true destiny." Said Dumbledore. "You're past, you were adopted, is that right?"

"Yes I was," Anna replied coolly.

"You're here because it's time for you to learn of your family."

"Look if this about my birth parents forget them, they abandoned me. They didn't even bother to clean up the afterbirth that was still stuck to me. So are you say that now my parents are grown up and want to know their daughter."

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus.

"I always thought that my birth parents were teenagers who didn't tell anyone about me."

"that's not true Anna," said Dumbledore gently. "You're parents gave you up because they wanted to keep you safe."

"Really?" She asked with interest.

"Yes really, you're her because an evil wizard is back and he might use you in this war."

"What makes him so evil?" Anna asked.

"He wants to rule the world in his own image," said a serious Remus.

"Is that it?"Anna asked. "He doesn't want to bring an apocalypse? Or merge his home dimension with this one? That's kind of weak."

"How can you say such a thing?" Demanded Remus, "he is the most feared wizard of our time and you think his plans of world domination are weak?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've heard better plans at the mixers my master used to throw."

"Master?" Asked Dumbledore with great interest.

"Yes master, the one who bought me and had me trained to his liking. The one who I loved more than anything." she swallowed hard at the last comment.

"You were bought as a slave?" Remus asked in disbelief?

"Yes and trained."

"Why?" Asked Dumbledore?

"Ok this is going to be hard to explain, let me show you this," she turned around and lifted her hair exposing the back of her neck there was a tattoo done in red ink written in script was the name Marcus. She the turned around so they could see the vampire's bite near her collarbone.

"You were owned by a vampire?" Remus asked in shock.

"Yes I was," Anna replied.

"What happened? You're not even sixteen."

Anna started laughing, "you don't even realize how funny that is."

"What do you mean," asked Dumbledore.

"I haven been sixteen in years."

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"When I was thirteen I ran away from home, when I got to LA I found myself in an Orpheus den."

"Wait a minute," Remus interrupted. "what is Orpheus?"

"It's a drug," Anna explained. "It's mystical, not really on this plane reality. Humans inject it and vampires then feed off the humans. It's amazing, it's a high I can't even describe."

"I see," said Remus quietly, "please continue."

"Anyway," Anna continued. "A few months after getting there the master vampire who I guess you could say ran it sold the humans that were there to slavers from another dimension, a dimension where humans were few but vampires and demons were aplenty. He needed to pay off some debts. Instead of being placed with the usual feeder humans I was placed in a camp."

"A camp?" Asked Dumbledore."

"Yes to train slaves, those who are for pleasure. The great thing about this place is if you passed the training you become immortal."

"What!" Remus exclaimed. "How is that even possible with out the elixir of life?"

"Silly boy,"Anna chided. "You're having trouble believing that other types of magic exist aren't you?" Before Remus could answer she continued. "To be honest it isn't true immortality, it's just that your life-force is bound to that world. When it's destroyed so are you. Anyway back to my story, I spent ten years in training before I was given my immortality. There are so few of those who are resilient enough to meet the physical and psychological demands of it that I was a rare prize, the ruler of that world bought me, he told me that despite the harshness of the last ten years I still had fire, that I still had spark. He bought me on the spot."

"What sort of training did you go through?" Dumbledore curiously asked.

"I was trained as a companion, you see despite thinking that humans are weak, vampires and demons appreciate a beautiful and docile woman. You see we're given immortality so we can last. If we didn't have it we wouldn't last long. Some demons are very rough when it comes to the bedroom, and it makes us more marketable if we can live as long as our masters. My master Marcus was the king of an entire dimension, he liked what he saw and bought me. He then spent several years giving me more training. He wanted me to know everything that he knew. After fifty years of learning he was satisfied, he loved me. He made me his queen.

"You mean a vampire loved you?" Remus asked still in disbelief. "So you're saying that you were queen of an entire dimension?"

"Yes, for over fifty years we ruled that place together. I was his queen, his wife, his lover, his confidant, and his food."

"What do you mean by food," Dumbledore asked.

"Humans were the minority in our kingdom, since Marcus was a very old vampire he knew the benefits of keeping a constant supply of blood on hand, that's where I come in. He fed off me nightly, making it so that he no longer had to hunt."

Remus looked at her with disgust, wondering how she could let a vampire touch her. He turned to Dumbledore "how are we going to explain this to Harry?"

"We'll simply tell him the truth."

"What that his twin sister is actually the 124 year old mistress of a vampire."

"Actually I'll be 127 in august and what's going on?" Anna demanded. ""And who's Harry?"

"You see Anna," started Dumbledore. "You have a twin his name is Harry, Remus here is you're godfather and guardian."

"Well isn't that special," Anna said sarcastically. " You know what I'm tired of this whole thing forget that I even came here." She then left for the door and Remus grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Look I'm not a young lady, I'm a woman and in fact older than you. And I'm going to my London home."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I know its been like a year since I've updated my story, but I just reread it and read some reviews that I never got and decided to continue it.

Here it goes

As Anna walked towards the door, a dark haired boy clad onlyin pajama bottoms walked down the stairs, who is she?" he asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Dumbledore turned to him and said "Harry I'd like you to meet your twin sister Anna, and like you she too has had a very interesting life."

"I have a sister?" He asked. "Why am I finding this out now?"

Remus stepped in and said "You see Harry it took us some time to locate her. If we had found her earlier then you would've met sooner."

"I see," Harry said. "Why was she sent away? Why was I kept?"

"I too would like to know why." Anna said with new interest. " I mean why now? it's a little convenient to be seeking me when I now have vast resources at me disposal that you could put to use."

"At the time, I though it best to send you away," Dumbledore started. "Voldemort was looking for your brother and your parents agreed before you were born that for your own safety the muggle world would be best for you. But now he is looking for you, he wants to use you to weaken Harry."

"I see," Anna drawled. "So what now?"

"Well, there are things about you that change every thing, first off your no longer sixteen." Remus started.

"What!" Harry interrupted. "If she's my twin how can she not be sixteen?"

"Eh throw in a hell dimension, anything's possible." Anna said flatly.

"Hell dimension?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later," she shrugged.

"Back to the matter at hand," said Dumbledore. "Now that you ate here you and Harry should get to know each other."

"Let me think about it," Anna said after a few moments of silence. "I really don't know if this is a good idea, and besides I have an empire to run. I really shouldn't follow strangers half way around the world just because I'm bored" she muttered to herself.

"Harry needs protection, you could help." Remus joined in.

"We'll see," replied Anna. "Well this has been fun but I'm going to go. I'll call you later."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't go, not yet. You have to meet everybody and we need to find out about each other.

."No offence Harry but I don't know you and I cant say that I have any particular loyalty to you.

"How can you say that? We're flesh and blood..……"

"We may be related by blood" Anna interrupted "but that doesn't mean anything. Look I've just gone through rehab, I've just lost my lover, and I have to run his corporation, now really isn't a good time for me."

"Please!" Harry pleaded. "I don't have any other family."

"Neither do I Harry." She said coldly, "deal with it" She turned and made her way to the door leaving the three wizards speechless in what she had. She turned down the darken streets of London and began looking for a place where she could spend some time trying to forget the last month. Remus soon followed her catching her scent he quickly found her a few blocks from Grimmauld Place, she was trying to hail a cab.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked when he caught up to her. "he needs you."

"Trust me he's better off with out me," she said still cold.

"Look you don't know what Harry's been through, it's amazing that he's still alive." Remus said sternly at her. They were standing in the middle of the side walk it was dark with the nearest street light "He needs all the support he can get and whether you like it or not you're his family. The only family that he really has. He needs _you _Anna."

"Listen Remus," Anna said firmly. "You don't know what I've been through so lay off the guilt trip okay."

"You were the whore of a vampire," Remus said angrily. "That all you are a selfish whore."

"If that's what you believe, then that's what I am to you." Anna replied calmly.

"Why wont you help him?" Remus shouted. "He's your brother, you shared a womb for Merlin's sake."

Anna turned to him this time he could see the pure rage in her eyes. "Our parents," she spat. "Left me on the stoop of an orphanage where they didn't even bother to clean me up. I was a left out in the cold in a dirty blanket, I could have died. I was sick when they finally found me, I'd been out in the night air for hours. So forgive me if finding out my parents kept Harry a little upsetting."

"But its not Harry's fault." Remus said gently. "All I'm asking is for you to get to know the boy, maybe give him a little guidance, That's all."

Anna thought for a moment, "Alright, but I reserve the right to leave at any given time for reasons that I don't have to include. I'm no role model,"

That's fine," Remus sighed, happy that she would go along. "Just give Harry a chance, he's quite a remarkable boy. "

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Anna asked as they turned towards Grimmauld Place.

"I don't know," replied Remus. "But I can say that it will be an interesting year."

Okay sorry for the delay but I thought no one was reading. I have another chapter in the works so my next update wont be so far away. Please review.


End file.
